Endings
by sansatyler
Summary: The Doctor gets a distress message from a parallel universe. Along with Clara, the Doctor tries to find a way to make things better again and to make the one he loved happy again.
1. Chapter 1 - Sick

_The Doctor is sick. _

That was the message the Doctor received while traveling with Clara. They just got back to the TARDIS after visiting the planet of Vamrelloo, where the trees sing lullabies and the mermaids were plenty. The Doctor was particularly fond of mermaids.

"What does that mean? '_The Doctor is sick_'? You're right here, you're fine." Clara asked as the he turned away. His mind started to race. How did she do it?

"It means we have to go to a parallel universe Clara." he said with a hard look.

"Doctor what's wrong, are you really sick?" Clara asked as she took a step forward to her friend. She looked worried. How could he even begin to explain it to her?

"I'll explain later Clara." as he turned away and fidgeted with the controls, he wanted to be alone. There was no way he could tell her, or even explain. He'd just have to show her. But even he didn't understand.

All he knew was that something was wrong.

As soon as the TARDIS landed; the Doctor rushed out forcing Clara to keep up and trail behind. He emerged out the police box doors expecting to be in front of her house, but instead he was on a greenfield. The timelord starting to look around when he realized he was in a cemetery.

He saw three people standing around a headstone as a casket was being lowered, the Doctor walked towards them, recognizing his old friends.

When she looked up she didn't have the shining smile he knew to be her. She knew who he was despite the change of face.

"You were too late, you couldn't save him." A pregnant Rose Tyler spoke, "You were too late." and she turned around and left.

Devastated, the Doctor ran towards the headstone to confirm his suspicions, Pete stayed back while Jackie helped her pregnant daughter into the car.

_A Husband, A Father, A Friend_

_Gone Too Soon_

_Doctor Tyler ~ 2013_

No, no no no no no, the Doctor thought. The one happiness he could guarantee Rose and he was gone. No. Not after all she did, she didn't deserve this.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara said as she joined them.

"There was nothing you could have done Doctor. He got sick, a normal human sick, there was nothing any of us could have done." Pete spoke softly.

_There must be something that I could have done_, thought the timelord.

"There must be something you could do, why not go back in time and make sure he doesn't get sick?" Clara supportingly added.

"Because Clara, this is a fixed point, I shouldn't even be here. I can't do anything, there is nothing I can do! I can't just go around stopping people from dying! It's irresponsible! And how could I determine who lives and who dies? I am not a god I am a timelord, Clara!" every word he spoke was dripping with anger. How dare she suggest that?

Regardless of the outburst, she kneeled down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Go to her Doctor, comfort her." She knew how much Rose meant to him without him even having to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Plan

Pete led them to Rose's house. It was a normal house. He was proud of how normal his human self was. As they entered Jackie was making tea and welcomed the guests inside. Clara sat down and chatted with her, she always knew how to make people feel comfortable even when she wasn't.

"Rose is in her room, if you wanted to see her Doctor." Jackie added.

He was led down a hall and knocked on the white door and waited for an answer, with a single word of response he walked into the room.

She laid on the bed without changing out of her funeral clothes and rested both hands on her very pregnant belly.

"What do you want." the blonde muttered. In all the time they travelled together, the things they did and saw, watching her people and her planet die, she was the one that smiled through it for the Doctor. And now he needed to do the same for her.

It was Rose Tyler who took the war out of the timelord. It was her who made him happy again. There had to be something he could do.

"Is there anything I can do, Rose?" it felt good to say her name again.

"You can go back in time and get my husband." she said with no trace of hope in her voice.

"You know I can't do that." He remembered back, two faces ago, when she saved her father and ultimately he died, being a fixed point just like her husband's death.

"He won't get to see his child you know? When we found out we were pregnant, he was so happy. He wanted to tell you, he was just so happy." Rose's eyes glazed over at the memories. "Right before he died he said, 'I am at peace, Rose.' How could he have been at peace?" there was nothing he could say or do but to hold her hand.

"Go away, please." she whispered as tears gathered in her brown orbs.

Maybe he should just take Clara and leave, he was doing more damage than good here. Something was keeping him back, refusing to let him leave. He couldn't leave her so broken and unhappy. But what could he do? He shuffled into the kitchen when he was ambushed by his brown haired companion.

"Doctor! Can I speak to you outside?" She said with a cheshire grin.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as they walked out of the house.

"I have an idea." she reported. She told him the plan with enthusiasm and when she was finished she add "so what do you say Doctor?"

"I say you're brilliant!" He grabbed her face and kissed her heartily on the forehead.

"Rose, there is one thing I can do for you." he cautiously told her. "I cannot bring back your husband, but I can do this." as he told her the plan she broke into a smile that he longed for.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you so much!" She sat up and hugged him as a small sob broke out.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I can do." the timelord comforted her.

"It's perfect." She gave him one last hug and headed out towards the door. "Doctor."

"Rose?" he questioned as he turned around.

"Does she make you happy? The Clara girl?" she asked.

"Yes, she does." the Doctor answered.

"Good. You deserve to be happy." she smiled and laid back into her bed. She was due any day now. He wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letting Go

He hugged Pete and Jackie Tyler goodbye and walked with Clara back to the TARDIS, while explaining who Rose's Doctor was. Once back into the blue box he fidgeted with controls again and started the journey of Clara's plan.

They went back a week ago before Rose's Doctor died, when he and Rose were asleep. He didn't look the same as he remembered, he was skinnier and paler than usual.

They woke him with a shock and led him into the TARDIS, revealing the plan ahead of them. There were only a 12 hours before he died and they needed to move fast.

Clara and the Doctor took him forward in time for the birth of his and Rose's son Jack. They were there for his first steps, his first day of school, graduation, marriage, all the moments that he wanted to see with the few hours he had left to live.

With only one hour left before they needed to get him back, he had one final request, to be with Rose when she died.

She didn't live as long as the Doctor would have liked, he wanted her to live forever, but humans cannot regenerate not even if you wanted them to. When they took him to see his wife, she was only 63. The timelord hated to see her like this, but they weren't her for him, they were here for her. It's always been for her.

He held her as she slowly drifted into infinite sleep and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm ready to die now Doctor, I am at peace." he declared. All three of them gathered into the TARDIS with a sad lingering silence.

"Who was she to you, Doctor?" Clara wondered in the TARDIS console room. "Was she a companion like me?"

"She was, she was ripped away from me. I cared about her a great deal, and she cared about me. That's why I gave her human me." he answered. The Doctor could hear the memory of her voice being sucked into the void before Pete saved her.

"Because you knew she loved you and could take care of you?" she questioned, "the human you?"

"Yes."

"I care about you." she confessed with a look to the floor.

"I know." he walked forward with little space between them.

"I don't know what I'd do if we were ripped apart." Clara stated with more confidence in her voice. She looked up at him their eyes meeting.

"I'd tear the universe apart to find you." he proclaimed as he sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
